Sebon Needle
by Rionarch
Summary: Orochimaru gives gifts to those who have been loyal. Maybe it's becuase they're cursed with loyaty that he's on the Hokage mountain now. [Mentions of various couples, none actaully seen]


Sebon Needle

Kabuto Yakushi had little doubt in his mind that the Sound was going to fall that day. It had been three years since Orochimaru-sama had taken Sasuke's body and essentially killed the Uchiha, but besides a young body it brought a small victory. Naruto, though unable to stop the switch, had stabbed both of Sasuke's eyes blind during the short unprotected moments after the jutsu.

Sweat dripped down from his hair, now stained to be brown from all the skirmishing between the Sound and the Leaf, and he ran towards a telltale sign of his future. Kohona despite being the home of Tsunade-sama the legendary Medinin had few fully trained ones who could handle stressed workloads and more importantly deal with Seals. His master would be dead in a few short hours if he had not been killed already and the Fire Country would reclaim this area leaving all the Sound-nin without a Village or protection.

Some, like he, were traitors to another village and would be killed once regrouped without a trail and under the mercy of the Kages.

Kabuto was not a coward. He would face what came to him and if he died then he died with honor of a Shinobi but in the same breath he valued his own life and wanted to preserve it. He sighed and rubbed some more blood splatters of his glasses to better survey the area. Not even bothering to contain a smirk he saw his ticket out of his death wrapped in a brilliantly orange wrapping.

Naruto could have been called a medic's worst nightmare or the greatest experiment, depending on how much you knew about him. He'd heard rumors that even Tsunade-sama did not give a correct evaluation of him when he completely recovered chakra exhaustion in one nights sleep. Some pushed aside part of him laughs at the irony- the self-healing ninja is surrounded by medinin.

He knew Naruto Uzumaki was a forgiving person to hell with any who says otherwise. Most people don't try to liberate the person who almost killed them. And if that was the standard, Kabuto felt pretty safe since he _had_ helped them at odd points… and he hoped they remembered.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Surprising Shinobi who had made more people sexually confused then Kabuki men. He was short and small, had womanly features, and very well taken care of nails, but it was no wonder about that one, Kabuto thought as he watched the man rip apart another chunin with his claws.

From a medical view, the chance to study his body in depth is a once in a lifetime chance and he's tried many times…without Orochimaru's permission of course. He had a habit of…giving gifts to his closer people and Kabuto himself had received Sebon Needles with slight weight added on one side for better accuracy, but he unlike other never hinted at anything. He liked his body how it was. Once commenting how an operation would have been smother if his master had shown some chakra paths, Orochimaru asked if any Hyuuga had been seen in Sound country lately.

All of Kabuto's studying hadn't been in vain though when he found something rather surprising about Naruto. The demon foxes chakra _did _speed up the healing process but Naruto innately healed himself. If the Kyuubi hadn't been sealed inside of him, he'd still would have been able to survive most of those attacks that killed other, normal nin. A little researched showed a shared ancestor with Kimimaro… not enough to call them relatives or hell even related in any sense at all, expect that one or two little chromosomes. But wasn't the time to ponder the little kitsune's medical egnima, the shinobi he had been fighting was killed but three more were twenty feet behind him.

Inwardly thanking Orochimaru for the needles he held them between his fingers and ran down the hill gain momentum for a moment before stopping close to Naruto and releasing them with two swipes of his hand at the nin. The six needles implanted themselves perfecting in the jugular and killed on impact. Naruto didn't scream or attack him but waited, a shocker itself.

Then again, it probably wasn't. Many of the Sound Shinobi and Kunoichi had come from other villages, like the Leaf. Naruto understood what the value of a life was, probably, and his _honor_ didn't let him kill Kabuto on sight- like what Neji had done to Hinata. Snorting he took off his sound hitai-ate and left it on the ground waiting for Naruto to say something.

"What…"

"I want to live past this." No other explanation was needed. Naruto tried him up and brought him back to Tsunade- sama, away from the battle and the Sound.

--

The chance to carefully examine Naruto had been a goal of his for quite some time now, made possible by his reentrance into the Leaf six years ago. Though unable to take part in missions or have a team (like he'd want to) Kabuto was kept strictly as a medinin and a good one at that too. Tsunade-sama was still the Hokage and thanks to her graces he'd been allowed to live telling the council that "He had helped Konoha during the fight with information". He knew better, and every week he was to report to her medical advancements from his own research. Oddly enough he found that working under Tsunade-sama was not too different then Orochimaru-sama, only some of his more…thoughtless researched couldn't be used but was filed away for future reference.

Life went on, people married, were promoted, and as such but the highlight for Kabuto's long time in the Leaf again came to him when Tsunade-sama planned to retire herself and Naruto Uzumaki was her successor. Proper paperwork needed to be filed, history of Shinobi missions, and the all important(to him at least) check up. After all what was the point of putting someone in office who represented the strength of a hidden village if a common cold could do them in?

This was a special case as he was the most qualified ninja to do the inspection. Tsunade-sama could not given her rank, Shizune-chan was busy working with the exclusive black ops. , and the council didn't find it appropriate for the future Rokudaime's _darling wife_ to do it. The slut wouldn't be able to tell the inner most complexities of advanced half human beings like Naruto-sama anyway.

And so here he was, Naruto Uzumaki striped to boxers on his very own operating table. The check up went as routine as any other given his circumstances. A heart that beat twice as fast, double chakra veins along the bloodlines, and his composition… the most beautiful example of cancerous cells being controlled he'd ever see. Naruto was no idiot, despite the friendly _dobe_ name those close still called him, he had to realize that he, Kabuto, was going above the essential in the check up yet still didn't stop him.

"Yakushi, are we nearly done here? My ramen is getting cold!" Ramen, right. Sure it's not your darling wife's love for you that's getting cold? Oh wait he's asking something. "You're a good doctor, right?" No shit. Maybe Dobe-sama would be an appropriate name. The former Sasuke seemed to think so. "Would you I don't know be the person for Sakura's pregnancy?"

If anybody had asked Kabuto that moment if there was a benevolent god he would have said yes. Soon Naruto would too see the little slut for what she was. "It would be my honor Uzumaki-sama" A gesture, one that said 'I'm not Rokudaime yet' and 'Thank you' was the last thing that happened in the room before Kabuto submitted the medical report.

The Rokudaime was in perfect demonic health. If only it could be said for his wife.

--

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"I just don't get it! Not even Baa-chan and Shizune-neechan have found anything wrong with her, have you found out why Sakura is so sick?" Behind his desk Naruto looked everything that the Hokage should be. He was an adult after all and it was all Kabuto could do to not tell everything and anything to him, but someday he would.

"No… I will admit Dobe-sama that I have not work with pregnancies much, but maybe it is just the strain that is making Uzumaki-san weak." Or that she's caught a sex disease, but that was too much hope from him. "Just kept giving her these pills for the last four months. They are part chakra pill and nutritional supplement. I'll do another amniotic fluid test to try to narrow down the problem" And add some more chakra too the kid Hokage-sama, because it isn't killing Sakura slut fast enough.

It was a simple plan really. The child was already producing so little chakra that it may not survive the full term anyway. Babies are like leeches and once chakra has been given the body uses it and wants more. What can be a more fitting was to have Sakura killed then from the inside out; by her our undoing?

Kabuto smirked as he walked back to his patient's room loving what he saw. Strong Sakura who thought she'd figured it all out, lying there weak and dying from the inside. The immediate urge to tell everything to Naruto-sama had been hard to squash but he didn't want him to hurt. No, he tell him long after Sakura, her basterd, and the other was dead…which would be in approximately a week from now.

From the eyes of another person Kabuto would have every reason to be jealous of Sakura. She had been taught by the most renowned medical ninja in the Land of Hidden Villages, held a position of "power" with the Hokage, and was now expected another little joy to add to her collection of wonderful life points. Heh, too bad she was too stupid to realize she was dying, betrayed that relationship with Naruto-sama, and that little basterd of hers was all of her undoing?

The light gleamed off of Kabuto glasses as liquid chakra was being injected into her womb, again. A morbid part of him wanted her to live- just enough to give birth to her basterd. How would she explain to the world why Naruto's son couldn't form a single jutsu from no chakra and have those eyebrows so familiar in this village?

Sakura slut rolled over in her sleep, her forehead cringing in a pain. Her very life was being sucked out of her by this little leech. She won't be alone too much longer though. Kabuto did have some human compassion; She could raise her basterd son in Hell along with her lover. He'd kill him soon enough too.

But not before Naruto-sama knew how two of his precious people had betrayed him.

"Ah Lee… obviously the _passion_ of youth wasn't enough for you was it?" he whispered, and in this secluded state no one would here him. That morbid steak in him, so Orochimaru like crept up again make him imagine that in her sleep the slut had heard him.

His sebon needles, still sharp as the day Orochimaru-sama gave them to him, lay charged with a faint line of chakra string wound carefully and invisibly around it. In a few short hours, Lee would be here for his yearly physical… and his body would never be able to handle another small amount of chakra flowing through him. A small seal was hidden somewhere just storing chakra til it was released.

Killing the sub human taijutsu specialist easier then any other poison. After all, why leave a trace of something so wretched? This never would have happened if Lee and the slut had followed that simple advise too.

Yes. That benevolent god was still on Kabuto Yakushi's side.

--

Kabuto imagined that if had been in the Sound Village he would not have been alive for this day. Thirty two year of age is when most Shinobi and Kunoichi start planning their retirement, position as council members, or hermitage, not their freedom.

It was moments like this that made Kabuto understand why he served his Hokage as he did, protecting him from those that slowly would undue him. From birth he was a stranger and a dead man marked and ready to die for all of the damnable things he had done but he was saved. Naruto-sama had saved him twice without a bitter remorse. But he was still the most surprising Shinobi he always was.

Kabuto confessed to what he'd done those short years ago to his wife and to his Hokage. Shizune, upset and glad at the same time didn't know what to do with him. He's protected the village (and Tsunade-sama's "brother") from a terrible scandal but by doing so destroyed someone that was a little sister to her. She feared for him too but he knew it was all over due.

No one could do as he has done and expect to walk away from it unscathed.

His Naruto-sama had pardoned him without anything. Not even Black op detail. Kabuto didn't know why then, but that too would all unravel eventually.

--

Life went on, people married, were promoted and as such but without a negative spot in his perfect world. Naruto-sama had remarried to an Ino-chan, and had five kids since then, all his. His family. Shizune had given birth once to a son and died during the labor. Nothing public but of course Naruto-sama had questioned him.

Despite that he felt no reason to kill his wife. His son met his end too but that was neither Kabuto's doing or will. His Caretaker should have been far more careful in watching his son.

At the end of bar Kabuto smirked in sick irony; his son had impaled a sebon needle in his neck, the ones used to all those horrible deeds he'd done. These were not negative in Kabuto's eyes. Now he could go back to serving his Naruto-sama as he had been doing for those years before family matters caught up.

_The Man in the Cat Mask_. Yes, that's what the little brats called him now. Kabuto

shielded himself from view of the world. It would only bring up suspicion and that would not help his Naruto-sama. It was war and he'd be damned if he failed the one that truly mattered.

Years after his teenage ways, Kabuto felt a little disgust in himself when he lost track of how the Hokage had changed without his noticing. Animalistic would be the best way to describe it.

That wonderfully thought-perplexing body stayed roughly the same…never aging as it was supposed to. His pupils completely slit themselves now and his fangs en-longaded a bit. When he was fighting and the orange of his clothes blended you would swear it was the second Great Coming of the Kyuubi.

Maybe it was time for everything to soon unravel.

--

The Mizukage came to a crashing end after Naruto-sama had ripped him in two, claws only. And as great and his Naruto-sama was the five black ops would not let him live out the days.

Charging foreword down a hill in an eerie duja vu two swipes of his hands released the Sebon Needles and into the critical death points of the black ops dropping them to the ground.

Naruto-Sama's eldest daughter lay near him still alive but unconscious. Naruto took off hi hat and placed it on her head and started walking away gesturing for Kabuto too follow.

Not that it would surprise anybody when he did follow. Nothing was left in Konoha for them and it was time. All of Naruto's classmates died including his wife( Frankly Kabuto liked her best out of the bunch) and he would contact his children somehow, but now.

It wasn't needed.

Days they traveled along til they reached the ruins of the old Sound Village and that was when his Naruto-sama finally spoke as he sat on the graves of both Uchiha.

" I find it funny really" His voiced deepened with age and gradual merging with Kyuubi, every octave down Kabuto noticed. "All those years ago." Where was the Dobe-sama going with this?

"The Akatsuki… Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hiden, everybody was looking for Hachiuubi. Orochimaru took the brunt of it all because of his summon and apperence…" Those perfectly demonic eyes looked at him with am impossibly focus of someone his age.

"They were looking in the wrong place, weren't they… Hachiuubi? When you were found, it was after the dealing wasn't it?" No need to answer he knew.

"Dobe-sama… you were my superior in more ways then one you understand"

"Yes I do understand. Now you must too. I will never die a natural death or from a wound in battle but I have made the choice. I've lived long enough to see my dreams, love others and raise my children and village to the best of my ability. I know you, as a fellow demon, loved this about me but I…

I want it over. You came to me asking to live that night when the Sound died. I'm asking you to let me die. If you will not respect my wishes, I shall order you to let me die."

…What on earth could Dobe-Sama be thinking? He is a demon too like me. Why would he get rid of eternity with those of his kind?

If he hadn't order that I would have

"resurrected you."

"Exactly. Good bye Yakushi. Go back to the Leaf and tell my children to be safe will you? I'm sure Sunettebayo will make a fine Hokage."

Of course I'll look after them. They're your family, above me in so many ways.

"Give it time and you'll understand why I'm doing this. I think you'll join me too" That laugh that made him sound like a twelve year old again and that grin..so fox like. I never understood how or why but a moment later he was dead and I was alone.

--

It wasn't until Naruto's youngest had his child that I knew what he meant. This wasn't a world of demons and inspections or of servitude to something no one understands. Naruto, Sunettebayo's little boy keeps me company most of the time and he seems to enjoy stories that he'd never hear besides history books.

The era is gone. The Three Legendary Sanin, Great Ninja Wars, Akatsuki Invasions and _people_ who understood gone.

Kabuto sat on the Hokage Monument thinking about his worship of those that deserved it. His complete and utter worship.

The Sebon Needles that weaved their way into to many lives and memories were finally used against himself and suicide. The Hitai-ate of the Hidden Leaf Village falls to the ground( Not like he'll need that anyway).

The last part of him wondering if that always-benevolent god will help him one more time. But then again… if his god is who he has worshiped and studied for so long…

Kyuubi had nine tails to show it's superiority among other demons.

He, Hachiuubi had eight tails. And those eight tales were all he needed.

--

AN. Well, that has to be the oddest story I've ever written. For some reason Kabuto just screams "Psyco" to me. A lot of this was made up in my own head. There will be no sequel, prequel, or even another chapter. If anybody wants to talk about it indepth you can IM me at Morgais Stylus on AIM and Aol.


End file.
